DGM crack fic?
by Pokemon Lover 666
Summary: Allen likes Kanda, Kanda apparently likes Lenalee and Lenalee is with Cross.  DON'T ASK, I DON'T KNOW.  Based on a RP me and my friend had while chatting on MSN.  Needs a prequel and shall be continued if you tell me to do so.


**So, this was written ages ago, when me and my friend Aqua-chan had a DGM RP in our MSN conversation, so I wrote a story out of it and stuff...**

**Well, there was something before this one, but I lost it -.-''**

**Tell me if you want this to continue and I'll try to write a prequel and a sequel, kay? =3=**

**No, I don't own DGM or any of the characters, except Miuu and Neko, SO BITE ME.**

**-is bitten-**

Kanda made a 'tch' sound and looked at Allen and the girls, noticing that Cross and Lenalee are nowhere to be seen. Again. "Where is Komui anyway?" he asked, while thinking of a way to get Lenalee to break up with Cross. Suddenly, Miuu started chuckling. "Oh, I kind of locked him in his office..." She burst out laughing, while pointing at Kanda, who was getting really annoyed by her and Neko's presence. "Oh shut up!" he snapped at them and put his hand on Mugen, deciding if he should kill them now, or later. The two girls looked at eachother and held back their laughter. Suddenly Kanda turned around and started to leave, while muttering something like "I'll go get Komui."

Neko's eyes changed their colour and shape, from round blue eyes, to yellow cat-ish ones. She pulled a scythe outta nowhere and smirked - "Where do you think YOU'RE going, retard?" The other OC backed away, activating her innocence just in case, while saying: "Uhm... Neko... Please put away that scythe... Uhm... People might die...?" But that had no effect on the girl who was trying to keep Kanda in the room, so she ran behind Kanda and screamed: "Save meee, Kandaaaaaa!"

The said person pushed Miuu away from him and shouted: "Damn it, Miuu, Neko, shut up! You OCs don't belong here! Get lost!" Maybe killing the girls now wasn't such a bad idea after all, was it?

...Then, there was silence. But only for a few seconds, because Neko suddenly started 'Oooooh'-ing and laughing. "Aye aye, Kanda wants to be alone with Moyashi!" she exclaimed happily and did one of her famous happy dances, ignoring the poor depressed Allen that was lying there on the floor like a pile of shit. Kanda's slow brain suddenly formed an idea. "You could say it like that, yes..." he 'admitted' and sighed (dear god, ANYTHING to get rid of them -.-). 'Ooooooh'-ing could be heard again, this time from both, Neko and Miuu. "We understand..." they said out loud, and turned to eachother, so they could whisper something to eachother. "We're recording this." Then they dissapeared.

...Finally some peace... Kanda sighed in relief and walked over to the mess with white hair and grey eyes. "Moyashi, come on, we're gonna go find Komui." The boy yawned, then sighed before saying something that sounded like 'Nooo, I don't feel like it, Kandataaaardd'. As Kanda started to walk towards the door again, the Bean Sprout grabbed his coat. "Nooo, I don't want you to go, Kandaaa!" he mumbled and wrapped his arms and legs around the other's leg (Lol, like a little baby XD).

"...Let go, Moyashi, or else."

Allen didn't seem to care much about Kanda's threat, because he didn't respond. That ticked Kanda off, and he drew his sword, ready to hit Allen any time, but suddenly the mess around his leg looked up at him with an emotionles expression on his face and asked: "Are you going to hit me with that?" Kanda could've sworn he heard Neko and Miuu chuckle, but he told himself to focus on the crybaby. "Yes. Now let go, you're making it harder to walk."

"No."

"Damn it, Moyashi, get up and walk by yourself, you idiot, and help me find that damn Komui!" Kanda shouted and prepared himself to use Mugen, when Allen suddenly let go. He started walking towards his room, when he turned around, said: "You're a jerk, Bakanda," and stalked away.

FINALLY. Peace and quiet. Now the only thing left to do is-

"DUDE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO AFTER HIM, IDIOT!" said Miuu out of a sudden, as she appeared in front of Kanda. "Yeah, dude, don't be a jerk!" added the other, who appeared behind him. "I told you to get lost already. And I won't go get him. I'll find Komui now, then send Lavi to cheer him up, think of a plan to make Lenalee break up with Cross and get her a better boyfriend." Then there was silence, until Neko slapped Kanda.

**T o be continued if you want me to continue it =3=**

**It's crappy, I know XD**

**I have no idea how Lenalee ended up with Cross... o.o''  
**


End file.
